


Pete/Peggy: Drabble Collection

by aftermidnight



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermidnight/pseuds/aftermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Pete/Peggy drabbles from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete/Peggy: Drabble Collection

**Sacrifice**

"Why don’t you ask your own drink instead of taking mine?"

Pete shrugs. She knows he won’t. He’s never been so down-to-earth, and serious, she thought with herself while he kept talking about some point she said in the meeting.

"Do you think this would work some time ago?" she joked, but a second later regretted saying that. Despite the proximity, she couldn’t say any word to him without thinking a thousand times about that later.

“Absolutely not.” he laughed, which relieved her. “Some years ago I was so angry at you.”

She took a deep breath and asked. “Why?”

“I couldn’t understand that decision.” he said, and she froze. “But you did what was best for you, and for me.”

She tried to find a joke, something to change the talk but nothing came to mind.

“Responsibility is hard. I just learned the difference.”

“You’re right.”

“Love is another thing.” he said, his voice a little softer. “It can change, but don’t go away.”

He still looked lost in thoughts, as he was remembering something. She stayed quiet. Anyway, he took a time to conclude.

“No matter how hard you try.”

She nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Vacation**

“How was California?” Stan asked, when he heard the door opening. “Cool.”

When he turned around to see her, a gasp instantly came out. “Wow! I can see you really liked.”

With Stan’s reaction, Ginsberg decided to take a look too and was flabbergasted.

“What, can’t I get a tan?”

“It’s just that people don’t usually get tanned in a business trip.” Stan replied.

She knew this would happen. But how could she explain that after that presentation she decided to stay for a month and take a vacation in California? How could she explain that the attitude was more an influence of what happened one night when she decided to smoke pot with Pete, that happens to be their coworker, and things came out of control?

How could she explain that she went to his apartment again after that night, and he begged that she stayed more days? She wanted to tell how the sunrise in the beach is beautiful, how the people there was so much more vibrant and warm, and that Pete learned a bit of that and she too? How could she explain that probably was the best summer she ever had?

The way was to keep all this to herself. It was their secret, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

**Rejected**

“And so? How’s it going between you two?”

He asked, with an unusual curiosity, what bothered her in a way. She thought he was kind of unabashed.

“Pete, people may be listening us on the phone.” She didn’t want to say, actually. But he insisted that he didn’t feel that someone was listening and Peggy doesn’t saw another way to go out of the subject.

“He… Won’t leave his family.” Replied in an undertone, “And it was the right thing to do.”

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t call because of Ocean Spray?” That talk was stressing Peggy. She didn’t want to assume to him that Ted rejected her. Having him in love with her was kind of her prize.

“Yes, we need another campaign.”

“Fine,” she said and some minutes after he started to send her some instructions. When they finished, Peggy was relieved.

“You know, he’s an idiot.”

Peggy couldn’t hold a laugh. The comment came out of nowhere, and she wasn’t so annoyed like before.

“But I thought you were in love with him.”

“I just think he make terribly decisions.”

He hang off the phone, and she couldn’t believe that talk they had. When she recalled, a smirk carelessly came out. It wasn’t so bad anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

**Under the Rain**

“Oh, great,” he moaned, when the rain started to pour in the street. “You have an umbrella there?”

“I thought we were going in your car,” she added, trying to cover her head. “No taxi will stop now.”

The wind was even stronger, and the two started to walk in a stride. Pete took off his coat and put it above her head, in a clumsy way to protect her.

“Thanks!” she gave a little smile. In all this confusion, Pete couldn’t say he was angry about that situation.

Both managed to get a small corner that protected them from the rain.

“And now?” she asked, giving the coat back for him.

“This rain won’t stop too soon.” He pondered. “We should go some place and get a drink.”

She nodded and tried not to assume it wasn’t a bad idea. They were returning from a presentation, and the night was just beginning.

Anyway he wanted to tell her the latest things that happened in his life, but never had the time. She pointed at a bar across the street and both started to run, which made Peggy laugh. That sweet, juvenile smile he saw some years before.  He wanted to say that, but only smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
